Game Wizards
The Game Wizards are the ultimate villains in the game show Nick Arcade. Each one appears at the end of an episode. Storyline The Game Wizards are the fictional nemesis of the show's contestants. They are from another dimension. The Game Wizards found a gateway into reality. The gateway is known as the Video Zone and it intersects with all worlds. By using a delicate configuration of three magical crystal orbs are the source of configuration. If all of the crystals are broken, then the wizards will be sent back to their home dimension. Otherwise, the crystals will manifest more than enough power for the wizards to enter reality. The contestants have been summoned to destroy the crystals. The game wizards are aware of the contestants and summon an army of digital beings to stop them. if an orb is collected, then a fraction of the army will be defeated. If contestants collect two orbs, they will face the game wizard in his or her lair. The final orb will be located there. They must collect all of the orbs in less than sixty seconds. Otherwise, the crystals will fully manifest and allow the wizards to enter reality. Wizards Merlock Merlock is a magician with the ability to project lightning. He can also summon electricity. He is always surrounded by purple ghosts who are his loyal minions. Merlock posses three orbs that contestants must collect to complete the game. If the contestants do manage to collect the orbs then Merlock will evaporate into a pile of dust. His appearance is almost similar to a medieval mage. Scorchia Scorchia is a sorceress who has complete control over the element of fire. She can shoot balls of fire and summon flames directly from the ground. Like Merlock, she has ghosts who as her loyal minions. Her ghosts are composed entirely of flames. Scorchia likes to taunt contestants by laughing at them. Contestants must defeat her the same way as Merlock. Whenever Scorchia is defeated, her body burns into ashes. Mongo Mongo is a large troll with spiked armor. His attacks are green rays from the ground and plain energy balls. His minions appear to be green ghosts. Like Merlock and Scorchia, contestants must collect three orbs to defeat him and complete the game. Mongo vanishes into a beam of light upon his defeat. His body armor is the only thing that will remain if the contestants win. Appearances Merlock *Season 1, Episode 27 *Season 1, Episode 28 *Season 1, Episode 29 *Season 1, Episode 30 *Season 1, Episode 39 *Season 1, Episode 40 *Season 1, Episode 41 *Season 1, Episode 42 *Season 2, Episode 27 *Season 2, Episode 28 *Season 2, Episode 29 *Season 2, Episode 30 *Season 2, Episode 36 *Season 2, Episode 37 *Season 2, Episode 38 *Season 2, Episode 41 *Season 2, Episode 42 Scorchia *Season 1, Episode 04 *Season 1, Episode 05 *Season 1, Episode 06 *Season 1, Episode 07 *Season 1, Episode 08 *Season 1, Episode 09 *Season 1, Episode 10 *Season 1, Episode 15 *Season 1, Episode 16 *Season 1, Episode 17 *Season 1, Episode 18 *Season 1, Episode 23 *Season 1, Episode 24 *Season 1, Episode 25 *Season 1, Episode 26 *Season 2, Episode 07 *Season 2, Episode 08 *Season 2, Episode 09 *Season 2, Episode 19 *Season 2, Episode 20 *Season 2, Episode 21 *Season 2, Episode 22 *Season 2, Episode 23 *Season 2, Episode 24 *Season 2, Episode 25 Mongo *Season 1, Episode 01 *Season 1, Episode 02 *Season 1, Episode 03 *Season 1, Episode 11 *Season 1, Episode 12 *Season 1, Episode 13 *Season 1, Episode 14 *Season 1, Episode 19 *Season 1, Episode 20 *Season 1, Episode 21 *Season 1, Episode 22 *Season 1, Episode 31 *Season 1, Episode 32 *Season 1, Episode 35 *Season 1, Episode 37 *Season 1, Episode 38 *Season 2, Episode 03 *Season 2, Episode 05 *Season 2, Episode 06 *Season 2, Episode 11 *Season 2, Episode 12 *Season 2, Episode 13 *Season 2, Episode 14 *Season 2, Episode 15 *Season 2, Episode 16 *Season 2, Episode 17 *Season 2, Episode 18 *Season 2, Episode 31 *Season 2, Episode 32 *Season 2, Episode 33 *Season 2, Episode 34 Note Some episodes didn't air. Gallery Images Merlock-1.jpg|Merlock Scorchia-0.jpg|Scorchia Mongo-0.jpg|Mongo Merlock's Lair Season 1.jpg|Merlock's lair in season 1 Merlock's Lair Season 2.jpg|Merlock's lair in season 2 Battling Merlock.jpg|Battling Merlock Merlock Disintegrating.jpg|Merlock disintegrating Merlock Defeated.jpg|Merlock defeated Scorchia's Lair Season 1.jpg|Scorchia's lair in season 1 Scorchia's Lair Season 2.jpg|Scorchia's lair in season 2 Battling Scorchia in Season 1.jpg|Battling Scorchia in Season 1 Battling Scorchia in Season 2.jpg|Battling Scorchia in season 2 Scorchia Burning in Season 1.jpg|Scorchia burning in season 1 Scorchia Burning in Season 2.jpg|Scorchia burning in season 2 Scorchia Defeated in Season 1.jpg|Scorchia defeated in season 1 Scorchia Defeated in Season 2.jpg|Scorchia defeated in season 2 Mongo's Lair in Season 1.jpg|Mongo's lair in season 1 Mongo Lair's in Season 2.jpg|Mongo's Lair in season 2 Battling Mongo in season 1.jpg|Battling Mongo in season 1 Battling Mongo in Season 2.jpg|Battling Mongo in season 2 Mongo Vanishing in Season 1.jpg|Mongo vanishing in season 1 Mongo Vanishing in Season 2.jpg|Mongo vanishing in season 2 Mongo Defeated in Season 1.jpg|Mongo defeated in season 1 Mongo Deafeated in Season 2.jpg|Mongo defeated in season 2 Video Nick Arcade Wizard Level Theme Category:Tyrants Category:TV Show Villains Category:Magic Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Leader Category:Partners in Crime Category:Teams